Hope For The Future
by Thewritterforall
Summary: Kurama is thrust back in time to when she was first sealed in Naruto after a chakra incident. To her it's a chance to change Naruto for the better, but her changes might make serious consequences in the future, and with Naruto this strong, can he be accepted truly or shunned for using Kurama's power? !FemKuramaxNaruto !StrongNarturo
1. Prologue

**'**Prologue

**? POV**

**'Ugh...my head.'** I thought as a loud ringing sound blared through my ears like a hurricane on chakra enhancements. The noise forced my eyes closed and my paws over my head as I tried to combat the sound, but to no avail. The thundering ringing came from all sides as if it was someone who struck a 'triangle' in a closed box that reverberated the noise to no end, only amplifying it more and more, much to the dismay of the room's occupants. As the sound blared, a growl rose up from within me and caused me to scream out. **"GRRRRR, SHUT UP! FOR THE LOVE OF HECK SHUT UP!" **As I did so, I threw my paws down into the ground where the ringing was replaced by two sounds that make me shudder to ever think of after my freedom years ago, a metal clang louder than thunder itself with the force I hit it making it seem as if a million thunderstorms arose at once and a splash of water with which forced a wave to hit my face and shower my fur lightly. I paused for a moment and slowly took a look at my surroundings to try easing my fear. Instead of being in an open forrest next to a lake like I normally was within Naruto, I was back in the cell...the cell I have been trapped within for the last 16 years before my host became more than that and let me free. **'What...this can't be...I-I...' **My mind raced as it tried to find an explanation for my new imprisonment. **'No Kurama, think this is probably a genjitsu or something, not the real deal.' **I closed my eyes and began to reach to stop my chakra flow briefly to break it but not even an ounce of resistance arose meaning one thing...I'm back in the cell for real. At that point my mind went crazy trying to explain how I got here when I was just seconds ago lending my chakra to Naruto.

**'Maybe I'm his punk son or something...' **I thought as my tails swished in the shallows of my sewer prison. **'I should at least summon my host if that's the case, maybe I could convince Boruto or whomever it is easier than Naruto that I'm not evil or to be afraid of.' **I let my paws fall and my body to relax as I focussed my sealed chakra to summon my host. Oddly nothing happened at first which caused me to growl in frustration. **"I swear if this is some kind of prank I'll end who ever my host is!"** I yelled out loud and punched the metal door, contempt no one could hear me.

Sighing I tried again, this time in a meditative position and clapped my paws together, summoning more power into the summoning, causing me this time to feel a very weak and undeveloped presence. **'Don't tell me I'm in another infant.' **I thought disgustedly. **'Naruto as a baby was silent as it was, I don't want to wait any more to see my host.' **Gritting my fangs I concentrated harder and harder, forcing past a small bit of the seal within the door before something managed to get pulled to outside. I was about to great the presence when I heard the sound of a baby human crying their eyes out.

Cringing inwardly, I folded my ears back as I got back on all fours and moved my body to the door. I creaked my eyes open as to not scare the child more, not like I really could and notice the typical whiskers any container of mine held on the child's face. After that, I scanned his form and blushed when I saw the child was naked, but thankful it was a male. I never liked female hosts, being a female myself, so this is a nice step. The seal of the Leaf Village's fourth Hokage's forbidden work rang true on his gut meaning it was used to seal me within the boy much to my dismay. I sighed and decide to just let the boy leave, **'Maybe when he's 7 I'd talk to him.' **

I was about to send the child back to normal reality when suddenly I realized that seal. **''No...it can't be...' **I decided to check the infant's chakra signature and to my surprise however...it was who I thought it was. **'Naruto...? But how did...when did...?' **My mind began again in its quest for answers. **'Ok think Kurama. One minute you and Naruto are holding back a blast that would kill his son and next you're back to just after Naruto's father sealed you in the boy...' **I began, rubbing temples as to try drowning out that infant's crying. **'Why does my kit have to be such a pain at this age? So the only explanation is that I chose this...somehow I sent myself back in time to when the kit could've benefitted from having my company, but why this time? Wouldn't it have been better to stop the fight to begin with and not revert to when the boy was a child and change his life as I saw fit?' **I grumbled in annoyance and snorted, the crying still barraging my ears. **'It's something my old evil self would do but me now? Sure I tease the kit but I'm not heartless about him anymore. He's taught me a lot more than I could've learned on my own, so I'm in his debt, although I'd never admit it, and that wouldn't make me want this.' **My thoughts trailed on and on trying to think why I would even want a reset of the timeline, leaning on the cage some and letting a paw near Naruto absentmindedly.

I was pulled from my thoughts why my ears didn't singe from Naruto's cries but instead silence followed by a tugging on my paw. I focussed on where he was, thinking he left me to my devices but instead I saw him curled in my paw. The little brat curled in my paw like kit of my own. I stared at him curiously, feeling every sensation of touch he exhorted on my fur as he played and rolled with it, causing a small red blush on my face as well as a smile to form, but not a fake one I'd use some times but a real smile. **'Why does he have to be so cute at this age? Damn.' **I looked at him and reached my other paw out and ran it along his bare chest. A giggle escaped him as I started twirling my fingers causing me to look on in a rather playful way and more red filling my face. My tails curled in a way foreign to my natural motions and were around the bars seemingly trying to reach for the infant. Realizing this I forced them back and looked at the boy again. **'Oh don't tell me...' **I began in my mind before a gurgling sound came from the floor as Naruto actually was trying the water in his mouth. **'...' **My mind was silent as the boy continued and caused me to look away, not out of humiliation, but rather the feeling if I stared longer I'd try breaking free to cradle the infant.

Looking back, I saw Naruto staring at me blankly and a little disheartened when I pulled my paw back. **'Are all human infants like this?' **

"Yes they are Kurama." voice similar to Naruto-kun's rang in my head. My head snapped up to see a greyed and transparent Hokage Naruto next to his younger self.

**"Naruto-kun!" **I exclaimed in shock. Naruto chuckled.

"Yes it's me Kurama, but I don't know how much longer I can stay." He replied solemly.

**"Why is that? I swear kit if you did something-" **I began before the blonde brat cut me off.

"We both did. We used our chakra limits to save my son and Sasuke, but I..." He said before he coughed as some blood came from his mouth. I looked at him speechless and unable to send any healing chakra as he continued. "I used all of mine, so to save you...I used your chakra to send you back in time."

**"But time travel is a myth! Only the ten tailed kyuubi could do such an act!" **I yelled out earning a grin from the older Naruto who chuckled like a fox cub.** "Does that mean though that..." **I stopped when I realized what he did. **"BAKA! You used your very life energy to end me back!" **My tails flared as I glared at him.

"What was I supposed to do?! Let my best friend die!? I had to find a way Kurama! I made a promise to save everyone, and I don't back down from a promise!" Older Naruto-kun said in response as he looked at me with tear felt eyes, causing me to feel sad for my kit. "It was the only way."

**"But why did you do it? Why save me when you could've let us die together?" **I asked him.

"Because you're my friend Kurama-sama. I couldn't let you die." He said. "Besides, this one-" He said pointing to his infant self. "-needed a companion by him, to make his life better than mine was."

**"So let me get this straight...your dying wish is for me to watch over you as a kid so he doesn't repeat your life growing up?" **I said rolling my eyes and smacking his older form with a tail. **"Naruto-kun you baka." **Naruto-kun chuckled as the infant looked at us confused beyond all belief. Hokage Naruto nodded and looked at the infant before coughing and falling to his knees.

"I don't have much chakra left Kurama...I...I didn't think it'd end like this...but I'd rather die than let anyone get hurt, it's the Uzamaki way!" Naurto-kun said in his cocky voice, earning a tear to fall similar to the one I shed when the old man left. He then looked at me and gave a thumbs up with the biggest grin I've seen while his body slowly faded away. "I'll see you in the future Kurama! And thats the truth!" He said before his body collapsed and faded away. The infant was about to start crying again so I shushed him with my tail, while some more silent tears fell from my face. **'See you later, Hokage Naruto-kun.' **I thought as I looked back to the baby.

Sighing, I rested my head in my paws, my muzzle against the gate and looked at the boy as he tried moving his body in an effort to move closer. Smirking inwardly, I rolled my eyes, which were now open fully, and just watched as the boy slowly made his way to the bars, his tiny hands barely causing a peep from my prison walls. **'Am I really doing this?' **I asked myself inside while Naruto reached into the cage with his hand, with face full of curiosity only a fox could possess. His hand reached the edge of my lip and he began to rub it with his hand, making me subconsciously purr.

In response to his act I pulled him into the cage with my paw and let him reach my muzzle better. The kit rubbed against my lower jaw, causing me to look incredulously at him. **'Wha...I-I...' **I blinked in shook as my muzzle reddened more from the act. **"Naruto..." **I began before shutting up, hearing a small snore from the kit's spot. **'Ugh...that's just cute and annoying at the same time...' **I deadpanned the infant before I moved my tails to cover him protectively. "**Things will be different my kit, I'll be there for you as a friend instead of an enemy." **I told the infant who continued the snore fest that was starting to bother me a tad. **'Time for you to go back to the real plain now.' **I thought as I sent him back and in a puff of smoke, Naruto was home in reality while I was still caged within him.

I held a paw to my muzzle as a wave of emotion I haven't felt since Naruto let me free washed over me like a tidal wave, loneliness. This was different though than typical loneliness however, my chest hurt as my 'heart' ached a little when the infant left. I looked at the long hallway it was that lead to well...wherever, personally until now I never really cared because the seal was never going to break in my old angry eyes. Now, I hope I can make him an even better jinchurriki than he ever was in our past lives. I smirked as I thought of the bratty kit I knew from our old life and how I used to hate his antics. Now they were the only thing keeping me company as I sat alone in the cage, tails wagging in silence as the only sounds in the room was the occasional drip of water. I groaned and decided to rest due to my chakra being strained, **'Maybe this won't be so bad if I can help him believe the truth of who I am.' **I thought as I glanced at the entrance. **'Now to wait and slide that plan into action.' **I chuckled and smirked. **'Well Naruto-kun, time to change...well the past in hope for a better future.' **I chuckled at that line and closed my eyes to sleep, bringing my paws under me as I did so.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**-Kurama/Kyuubi POV, Naruto age 5**

I was angry...no scratch that, pissed beyond belief! Naruto was just kicked out, rather actually punted from the orphanage building after an altercation between him and a few of the other children there over something as simple as them stealing my kit's lunch. I growled in my cage, ratting the halls with a snarl that I've never let out before in a millennia. **'This damned** **Konohagakure village! My kit has to suffer at your hands because of me?! How can you hold such a resentment when his father sealed me in him to begin with!' **I almost roared internally, keeping a calmer composure on the outside. I had my eyes closed and was currently focussing my chakra to my kit's healing as he stumbled about, no doubt he'd feel his stomach on fire as I did it. **'Last time I was forced to heal the boy out of my own will to survive, but now I'm pouring everything into him that I can for him to be healthy, even in his malnourished state.' **I resolved as my chakra flow increased to the limit the seal allowed. Grunting in annoyance, I finished once the major cuts were finished healing, and moved onto the smaller injuries on the boy.

I sighed again as I opened my eyes once I finished the bruises Naruto received, my normal chakra sufficient to heal the boy's cuts, and looked into the hallway leading to my cage. The torches' slow burning fire illuminating the ground around the door before leading to darkness. My arms clapped together again as I sat down and pondered my plan of how I would introduce myself to the boy. **'Ok how am I to do this without him freaking out and with him keeping the secrete of his knowledge of me, that boy can't lie to save his life. Something which I admire from the kit.' **I mulled in my mind. **'The orange jumpsuit will have to go for one, that was just to annoying for even a current me to stand, the ramen habit...eh I guess it isn't the worst thing but debatable. His always optimistic attitude...definitely having him keep, he wouldn't be himself with out it, same for his dreams and goals.' **As I pondered these ideas for how to make Naruto better, an idea popped in my head. **'What if I took charge of his training? I could teach the boy many more things in the time those baka shinobi could ever in his life time, and that's not even counting the...' **A smirk formed across my face as I figured out my plan, now all I needed to do was wait.

**-Naruto POV**

'Ugh...my stomach hurts again. It always does when ever something hurts me or insults me to a point of making me angry.' I quickly corrected myself, 'Eh, that place was getting to crowded anyway. If I'm going to be the best I want to have fun doing it.' A smile formed across my face as I threw a thumbs up at no one in particular. The sun beat down hard in the clear sky as it reached noon and I looked onto the rest of my village with a smirk. Dusting myself from the dirt of the ground, I decide to go spend my time right now going pull my best prank yet, smearing jiji's documents with jelly! 'His face would be so funny!' I was about to take off into a sprint, when my stomach rumbled in hunger and forced me to stop dead in my tracks. 'Ramen...I need ramen!' I thought.

Frantically I searched for the best path to Ramen Ichiraku to have some of Teuchi-kun's gift to this world as my stomach growled in anger for food. I decided to dash down the path in front of me which cut through Konohagakure's market place and go from there. My white shirt and brown cargo shorts flailed in the wind as I pumped my legs to the limit, kicking up a dust storm behind me as I dashed. A few older townsfolk quickly left out of my way as I dashed along the streets to reach the biggest blessing in town, screaming to either slow down or get lost, but all were ignored but my hunger focussed mind right now.

I bobbed, weaved, jumped, slid, and dashed through town, vaulting over obstacles in my path and ducking under fresh herb carts. "YOU BRAT, SLOW DOWN! THE WORLD ISN'T ENDING ANY TIME SOON!" An elderly woman shouted at me as I hopped over her, and used a flag pole protruding from the bland white rock building she was next to to continue my way. Running like this was always fun, not that I felt free from my problems but because I was running to face my next challenge head on as I should.

Fruit baskets and the town flew by like a blur as my adrenaline pumped and fueled me on my mad dash. A few more villagers yelled at me to slow down, but I payed no mind, that was until a a box I didn't predict flew in my path, causing me to hit it face first. The box exploded into a heap of green twigs while I tumbled on the ground for a minute. "Ow..." I said aloud as I put my hand up to my face which was throbbing from the impact. I looked for the source of the box and saw a snickering set of boys who were about 4 years older than me next to a stack of similar crates which sat by a wooden outlet which sold flowers and other plants. The boys rushed off when an older man appeared around the corner and gapped at his cart before turning to me. The rest of the plant section of the market did as well briefly, all eyes sending the same condescending 'It serves you right' posture. The man pointed angrily at me and shouted. "YOU BAKA, YOU RUINED MY PRIZE SEAD BOX!" He shouted as I saw him march over, my body froze instinctually as his foreboding figure approached, leaking anger and frustration like a bucket who's bottom was cut clean off. 'Uh oh...' The man stoped when he was a mere foot away from me, his presence turning the sky around him red in my mind's eye while a thick shadow emerged to cover his features.

"I didn't do anything!" I yelled frantically as I raised my hands defensively.

"NOTHING! YOU DESTROYED ONE OF MY BOXES AND NOW I CAN'T SELL IT AT ALL!" The man shouted while pointing me causing me to cover my face briefly with my hands. The man yanked me up and forced my hands away from my face while a tear began falling on my face. I saw a hand raise and I flinched back a little before receiving a hard wordless slap to my face. The force was enough to turn my head sharply with the blow and spun me on the ball of my left foot a few times in a circle. "Serves you right freak." The man said after the act was done and pushed me away from the mixture of dirt and weeds in the broken box shards. I stared in silence as a new set of tears formed in my eyes and caused my glorious quest for food to be forgotten as I dashed away crying silently. I didn't care where I went, as I absentmindedly jumped atop some boxes before propelling myself onto a roof and continued to run. The brick bellow my feet clacked and clinked as I continued my dash, hopping onto a higher building when the current roof I was on ended.

This continued on for a few minutes until I was sure I was alone. The building I landed on was a smaller, flat top roof with white stone as the main roof and brick tile on the edges to make the rain build up not to bad. I looked around to confirm I was alone so no one saw me, and then I let out my sobs and tears while clutching my face in pain. "I-I didn't do anything wrong..." I said in between sobs. "Why do they hate me...?" I asked no one as I sat down with my knees tucked to my chest. My crying turned into soft hic-ing noises off and on as I slowly lost sense of the world around me.

**-Location ?, same POV**

_Drip...drip...drip..._

My ears slowly picked up on the sound of dripping water which caused me to look around confused. 'The sky was clear.' I thought. 'The waters aren't supposed to be here yet.' I opened my eyes and noticed both my feet and butt were feeling damp and cold, which prompted me to look down to see a shallow pool of water on the ground just a few inches above a brick floor. I jumped in shock as I took in the rest of my surroundings, or tried to at least. It was hard being in the dark and only able to see two lamps in the distance next to a barred door, not to mention having a freezing cold butt that was damp from the floor. 'Wh-where...?' I thought as I looked around in confusion. 'Where am I?' Confused I decided to walk to the light whee the metal door stood in place like an imposing presence of dread and loneliness represented by the one solitary door.

Water sloshed at my feet as the green lights got brighter and brighter, eventually becoming the brightness of a common house lamp that one would find inside their home. The door itself was a standard door one would see in a gated community or a fenced off house in the village but was taller than most every house I'd ever seen combined. In the center was a piece of paper was stuck to the door with symbols I didn't recognize or know which was odd to me. I peeked my head between the bars and saw a sea of darkness before my eyes adjusted and now saw a large mass on the ground a few feet away.

I let out a breath I had no idea I was holding in as I saw two red slitted eyes appear from the darkness in front of me. A wide grin full of sharp white teeth appeared bellow them as the eyes locked onto me. My eyes widened in shock as I saw the mass stand up and move towards the gate, stopping inches away to reveal a gigantic fox head and body that held nine tails. The creature was breath taking to look at, it's muscles and build making it seem like the fox could fight the whole village and win, with both inspired and terrified me. The creature sniffed me a few times before sitting back on it's hind legs and glaring down at me. **"I see my host has decided to make his presence known." **It said in a deep thundering voice, causing me to flinch in fear.

"I...wh..." I stammered as I fell on my back, my eyes wide like saucers as a new fear rose within me.

**"Of all the people I'm stuck with, you're the one they seal me inside...hmph. I guess i could make this work." **The creature spoke before within the blink of an eye, grabbed me with a paw and pulled me into where it came from. I yelped in fear as it threw me into the room, causing me to slide along the ground like a skipping rock on a river. I whimpered as I saw it turn, it's grin widening as it stalked to me, licking it's chomps. I stood there paralyzed by fear as it loomed before me, casting a shadow similar to an eclipse on the watery ground. **"It's been a while since I had a proper human soul to feast on!" **It said before lunging at me with it's maw wide open. I put my hands up and braced for the worst, but nothing came. Until a massive tongue licked me to where it knocked me down followed by a bellowing laugher echoed in the room.

I opened my eyes to see the nine-tailed fox laughing hysterically with it's head reared back and a paw on its snout while I sat there frozen in place. "B-b..." I stammered quietly, trying to understand what just happened while almost crying again, hiding under my hands in fear.

**"That, kit..." **It began before falling into another laugher fit. **"...was a proper prank, one worthy of the queen of foxes' approval!" **It said with eyes full of now noticeable determination and assurance. I stayed silent and let the creature focus back on me again, which was almost instantly.. **"So what brings you here kit?" **It greeted casually as it lied down, resting its massive head on its gigantic arms. I was speechless to the creature at first, a mix between fear, surprise, and actual amusement from the welcoming it gave me. I slowly moved one arm as I brought my knees to my chest.

"I was...crying." I admitted after a few long seconds. "Some bullies beat me up...and yelled really loud at me..." I sniffles and looked down from the fox. The water splashed, as a tear fell from my eye, making the silence following deafening.

**"I see, come here kit." **The fox said looking at me before grabbing me. I wanted to scream as I left the ground in the fox paw, but a large fluffy tail rose to my lips to shush me before I was pressed to its chest. It sighed some and grumbled something and looked at me again. I cried in its chest as I felt it stiffen at the act and a purr to rumble through its body. It hummed a small soft tune while it 'hugged' me quietly which filled me with a sense of calm from it. I looked at its face which shot me a look of calming friendship to me which made me smile at it. The creature smiled back some.

**"So what exactly happened?" **It asked me while rubbing my back with a finger.

"I was running to go get ramen, the best food ever, when some bullies hit me a box. The box broke into little bits and dust and green things came out of it. The bullies then walked away laughing at me while a big scary man yelled and slapped me in my face..." I teared up again, "I..." The eyes of the fox softened slightly as it leaned dow and licked me again, this time to I think try making me not sad. "Before the mean people though, I was..."

**"Kicked out of an orphanage...something that is worse than trash for them to do." **The creature said. I was about to ask, but it put a paw up. **"I was watching through your eyes at the time since I'd woken up from a nap." **It replied. I looked up to it and hugged it back, and staying silent in the embrace of the big friendly fox. I wanted to cry again seeing that the 'big bad' fox people talk about is the only one being nice to me. The fox seemed to understand that and nuzzled me with its huge head. **"I'm sorry I could not be there to help you with the bullies." **It sighed and looked down. **"Some better partner I am." **I heard it mumble quietly before it looked at me. **"Mind if I ask what you will do now that you're living by yourself?"**

"I um...I don't know..." I said looking down. "Everyone hates me...treats me like some horrible 'freak' like they say...I don't want to be with them anymore...I want to feel happy." I looked up at the fox who wore a saddened face.

**"I understand how you feel, long ago I was separated from former friends of mine and since then I've not felt what you ****humans can call true happiness in years." **The fox said solemnly while looking at me. **"I know that want and that desire."**

"B-but how...?" I began before being shushed.

**"I didn't for a while...until I met someone who found all the wrong within me and purged it, they freed me from myself then. Looking back I wish I was nicer to them when we met. All I wanted was to destroy, but they fought and changed me for better. Now when I see you..." **It paused as it used it's fur to wipe my drying tears, **"I see someone who was like me, and needs a friend. I'll be that friend for you and protect you from the bullies. But there is more I want to teach you than just that, I see potential in you."**

"What does that mean?" I asked, my sadness replaced by curiosity.

**"I can see you becoming far more than someone who can beat the bullies up who hurt you, but with time and effort become someone loved by all who beats the bullies of everyone until everyone is happy again." **It replied looking at me, my eyes widened some and I teared up again.

"H-how can I do that?" I asked while staring at the nine-tailed fox still holding me to its chest with a paw.

**"You would need to become someone like a shinobi or as you would call a ninja. Actually something greater than a ninja but something like Hokage of this village or kage of another." **It told me with a smile. **"Your village leader is strong and able to protect people from the bullies when he needs to, while being loved by those bellow his rank."**

"Me...like jiji?" I asked the fox, who replied with a nod. I smiled at it and hugged it, burying my face into its chest and crying more. "I'll do it! I'll be like jiji and help people when bullies come!" The fox flinched and I felt another paw on my back while another rumbling purr came from it."

**"I'm proud kit. I can train you to become like this...'jiji'...if you want me to." **The fox says. **"I bet I could teach more than the villagers could ever teach you in the same time." **

"Really!?" I began excitedly but before I continue the fox spoke again**.**

**"The only problem in that paper on the door you came in. The paper is a lock that traps me here and doesn't let me use my full strength. It was why I didn't protect you from the bullies." **It said making me look up. **"I would rip it off but only you could do it since you are the one I'm sealed inside." **I looked at it and then back to the door and back to the fox.

"I'll rip it! You should be free big friend fox!" I said with determination. The fox looked at me surprised and back to the door.

**"You would free me?" **It asked. I nodded yes and I saw its expression turn into a smile. The fox carried me a few steps to the door and lifted me up to the paper. **"Thank you boy." **I looked at it and then to the paper, my chest feeling like a fire just started within that could never go out. I smiled at my new friend and grabbed the corner of the paper with both hands.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki! And my friend need to be free!" I shouted with passion as I tore the paper from the door and ripped it to shreds.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**-Outside the mindscape, Third person POV**

Suddenly a set of old tired eyes shot up from the work they were doing in a mess of seemingly controlled fear to the naked eye, but to the trained was one of panic and worry. 'He didn't...how could he have...who did it...' The owner of said eyes contemplated as a massive stench of chakra filled the air as if the stench was from a raging fire destroying anything in its fearsome and awe inspiring path, leaving the embers and sut that followed in its wake. The old set of eyes looked out the window behind him into Konohagakure to see if his worst fears came true, but saw the sky was clear and nothing was out of the ordinary. 'It feels to real to be a figment of my imagination...hmmm.' An old wrinkled hand swished lightly across the man's beard as he thought about what he sensed. 'Something changed with the Kyuubi Ninetails...something I hope the boy can answer.'

The figure, illuminated by the sun by his white robes and red cap which trailed white cloth like capes turned to a shadow near his door. "You, fetch Naruto for me, I fear the Kyuubi within the young boy might be trying to break its seal and get free." The figure said in a firm voice. clearly imposing his authority on the shadow. Out of the shadow stepped a man in dark clothing who nodded at the old man before him.

"Hai, Hokage Sarutobi." The man said before a figure leapt from the shadows and out the door leading into the circular office, leaving the man alone in his thoughts once again. 'Naruto you better not have done what I think you did...'

**-Inside the mindscape, Kurama POV**

**'He...he did it.' **I thought as I watched the paper fall in front of my eyes. I pulled Naruto-kun back into the cage as the paper hit the ground and the door unlocked. I looked back at the boy who was giving me an all to familiar foxy grin as the cage and hallway fell away into smoke and dust leaving just the brick floor with its thin layer of water upon it. I chuckled at the sight and lowered him enough to where if he fell he wouldn't hurt himself. "I did it mister fox!" he said to me in a happy tone, earning an eye roll and a growl slightly.

**"I'm not a 'mister', Naruto-kun." **I grinned a little as his face with red with embarrassment, swishing my tails some absentmindedly. **"And I have a name, although for now miss fox sounds nice." **I added a wink to insinuate a joke, but Naruto must've been to young to get it.

"Ok miss fox." He said, his face returning to his grin as I set him down fully.

**"And well done Naruto-kun. I thank you for opening the door for me." **I said looking down, casting a grin down at him and licking his face a few times before sighing. The boy giggled as I licked him which to me was amusing before I figured I'd stop for a few minutes to let him dry off. **'And so I don't keep him to long.'**

"Can you teach me the stuff shinobi do?" He asked me almost immediately after I stopped doing it. I looked at him with surprise. **'Wow human youths are impressionable, not that I'd do anything with that power but still...I'll have to be mindful of that.'**

**"Well before we do that we need to do something else equally as important." **I began as he got all excited. **"So Naruto-kun, lets start with building up your chakra reserves." **I said before adopting a serious tone with him. His face dropped and he pouted.

"Awe but I wanted to learn some cool stuff that sounds boring...what is chakra anyway?" He asked me in a mildly annoyed tone and confused one at the same time. I face pawed and looked at him with a bored and frustrated expression.

**"Really...?" **I asked him while deadpanning. He nodded his head slowly.** "Chakra is a combination of well your physical strength and the spiritually energy you produce with energy producing organs as you humans refer. Its what allows a ninja or anyone to preform a jitsu. The ****more chakra, the longer you can use jitsu or how many jitsu you can preform." **I answered him the best way his mind would understand. **"So to do the 'cool stuff' as you called it, you need to develop your chakra network, which is what helps you flow your chakra through your body." **

"What does network mean?" He asked me while I sat down and clapped my hands together. I groaned and sighed.

**"Follow what I do." **I said and closed my eyes. **"Focus your mind within and feel the power with in, try shaping it around your body like a water drain manipulates water to flow. Channel it though you succesfully enough and then you can learn a jitsu." **I explained, expecting to get another groan but was greeted by him clapping his hands together and copying me. I chuckled slightly and focussed on my chakra and channeled it throughout my body from everyone of my tails, to my ears, to my paws. I heard a small gasp as I did it before silence when I stopped and looked at Naruto. He was focussing hard, a little to hard, at his task but I sensed him moving chakra slowly through his system. Smiling at this, I continue watching and summoned a fire ball in my paw to represent my chakra. **"Eventually once you get enough control of your flow you can do things like this. Of course no where near as powerful." **

"Is that a challenge miss fox!?" Naruto asked indignantly and challengingly. I rolled my eyes and went muzzle to his face.

**"And what if it is punny human?" **I told him with a smirk. He smiled back and chuckled.

"Then I accept! I'll grow so strong I'll be stronger than you even, just you wait!" He said with vigor. I smiled at him and snorted. **'This human never ceases to amaze me. Even in another life time.' **I thought as I wagged my tails slowly to occupy my time. Naruto continued on and on, forcing his paths opened one by one until I sensed his basic paths for someone his age open fully. '**This might actually work. Now all I need to do is mask the fact he let me free with a transformation jitsu...' **I paused as I just dissected that sentence. **'Shit...how am I going to cast this and stay hidden from detection?' **I put my paws on the side of my head, trying to think of a solution.

"Excuse me um...miss fox-sensei...so when can we start doing the cool shinobi stuff." Naruto asked me hopefully, causing me to look down both incredulously and surprised at him. "I did the stuff you said."

**"You think that it's this easy!? It takes years even with my help in you to get to the point of a real jitsu!" **I told him, still surprised that he wanted to know a jitsu. **"You haven't even begun physical training yet!" **I sent him an apologetic look after snapping at him.

"I'm sorry miss fox-sensei." He apologized looking down while I face pawed. "I just want to learn." I wanted to tell him that it wasn't his fault, but then I got an idea. **'Transformation is a spiritual heavy jitsu, maybe if I taught Naruto I could maybe have him fool everyone the seal was still in place...Yes that's what I'll do.'**

**"Ok you want your first lesson, you're going to need to do exactly as I tell you, and I mean to the letter. Understand?" **I asked in a panicked tone somewhat because I had a hunch about that seal being broken not going unnoticed. Naruto nodded eagerly and I smiled. **"Ok so here is what you're going to learn..."**

**-Outside the mindscape, Village rooftop, Naruto POV**

"Hmmmm..." I said grumbly as I was shaken from that wet place where the nice fox was to reality where a shinobi stood above me with crossed arms. His hair was long, very long, and the typical green and blue outfit was that of a deeper red and purple color. The village crest band was wrapped around his shoulder as he ushered me up rather forcefully, making me almost fall over again as I got to my feet.

"Naruto, Hokage Sarutobi requests to see you." He said flatly, looking at me with a grudge that said 'I have better places to be than here,' and subsequently grabbed my shirt collar, dragging me along the roof. I squirmed in his grip as he lifted me up and jumped down with me in his arms, like a father about to scorn their child. I sighed as I was dragged through the village, my back facing our destination and receiving glares the entire way.

"Let go of me I can walk on my own!" I yelled while kicking and flailing my arms in the air.

"More like run away and have the entire village search for you...again." The shinobi replied with a bored and annoyed voice. "So until we get there either walk with me or get dragged by your collar. Personally I don't care which until we get to Hokage Sarutobi's office." I pouted and crossed my arms, sticking my tongue out at him defiantly. 'So unfair...'

"They going to finally lock him away?" I heard a boy ask his mother who was more than pleased to see me dragged away. The rather fat woman nodded and ushered her child away. The child stuck his tongue out at me and smiled as they went around a corner, probably to tell everyone I was dragged through town again.

"I wonder just what that freak did this time...his pranks need to be stopped." A man murmured to his I assume wife as the mystery ninja dragged me on. I looked behind us and saw a dirt trail tracking all the way back to the roof I came from, which helped me realized it was a library. Smirking at the irony, I looked back ahead to see the village center where Sarutobi-jiji's work place was, the pride of Konohagekure.

People shot me glares as me and my captor entered the small square before the building, which was to be expected. Most were either happy or not amused while I shot them a cheeky grin. 'It's not like I did anything wrong this time, just met a nice friend.' I thought as the shinobi stopped and pulled me on my feet properly.

"Stop dragging your feet." The shinobi said as the sun revealed his masked face and black glasses on his face. Just above that were signs of battle scaring and a few wrinkles on his face that signaled his annoyance. I flinched a little due to it being freaky, especially with the dark purple hood over his face, which for some strange reason has a line cut to allow his hair to fall to the ground. I dug my feet firmer in the ground and the masked shinobi growled and kneed me in my leg with his dark purple covered knee, causing me to move forward. I heard a growl in my mind that wasn't of my own and blinked in confusion, but shrugged it off as we entered the building where Sarutobi-jiji's office was. **'I wish I could come out and show him what happens to those who hurt my kit.' **I faintly heard the fox's voice in my mind, like it was straining to talk. I wanted to respond but decided to keep quiet.

The outside itself was an orange stone while the roof was a sharper red brick coloring probably to represent the nation or something weird like that. I was lead into the main down stairs before a long stair well I was all to familiar with loomed before us. The paint on the walls was a chipped off-white coloring while the stairs were dirt brown with no hand railing between each flight. 'So what does the old man want to see me about now?' I thought to myself as me and the masked shinobi ascended the stairs. "This is so boring, why not use one of your like cool powers or something to make this cooler?" I asked as my breathing became a little faster, meaning we were about half way there.

"hmph." The shinobi said as we kept ascending, my feet aching more and more by the minute. Eventually we reached the top and walked into a long hall way that was very empty aside from the odd silent figure here and there. My guide ushered me into Sarutobi-jiji's office where I looked to see a few other people I've never seen before along with Sarutobi-jiji in the middle of them.

"Come in Naruto." The old man said. I walked into the door and my guide shut it behind me, trapping me in the room and allowing a sense of small fear to come. "Please sit down, I need to talk to you...alone." The other people nodded and left the room, leaving me and Sarutobi-jiji alone. I sat down in a chair he had ready at the front of his desk and he stood by his desk looking outside.

"What's wrong Sarutobi-jiji?" I asked as I sat down. He didn't look to me and replied very flatly.

"Have you been getting strange dreams lately Naruto? Anything that seems a little, strange?" He asked, turning back to me.

"No." I said looking at him nervously, "Is there something wrong?" Jiji shook his head and looked back outside.

"Nothing is wrong, I just wanted to see how you were doing." He said in the same voice only a little more enthused. I sighed at that, which earned a "hm?" in response.

"I was...well, kicked from that place with all the other kids today jiji." I told him while looking down. His shadow moved closer to me some.

"And why is that?" Sarutobi-jiji asked me.

"It was Sara's fault! She pulled my hair while Bureiku kicked me. I kicked back and both of them cried saying how I beat them up.." I began as I looked up at Sarutobi-jujitsu, "Then the big mean lady kicked me hard and I flew out the doors. It was almost fun, but my butt hurt." I sniffled a little. "Then I decided to get ramen, when some bullies threw a box at me and broke it, a big man showed and slapped me for it." A small tear formed in my eye, "Then I ran away, but I met new friend! So I'm not so sad now." Jiji looked at me with a solemn and happy at the same time, but that smile only came when I mentioned my new friend.

"I'm sorry such things happened today, I can find you a small apartment I'll pay rent for when you leave my office, but for now tell me about this friend you made." Sarutobi-jiji told me.

"She's really nice, not like those other big jerks in Konoha. She even said I could be strong like you one day!" I said.

"What is her name?"

"Well...she never told me." I replied. Jiji nodded and rubbed his beard before lifting up mu shirt to see my strange black ink on there to still be there.

"I have one more question, where did you meet this friend?" He inquired looking at me.

"On the top of the big boring book building." I answered him, "She was there sitting on the edge when I landed." Jiji looked at me curiously for a few seconds before nodding his head and turning back to face the village.

"I see, you may go you now Naruto I'm proud you've found a friend of your own. I want you to wait outside while I get a place set up you to live for the time being until you are old enough for you own rent." He said, I was about to ask what all of that meant, but he waved his hand as I drew a breath in. I nodded and went stand outside his office as the other people from before entered again in a single file line. I cocked my head in confusion before I sighed as it probably was some boring adult thing and sat on the floor in the hallway. I felt a twinge of discomfort in my stomach from that encounter since it meant I just lied.

**'You did good Naruto,' **Miss fox-sensei said in my head, her voice a little more clear but not much more.

'But I lied...' I thought. I heard a sigh from her.

**'Next time we talk I'll explain as best as I can why you needed to lie.' **She said. **'I promise, for now accept the old guy's room and get some rest.' **I sighed and nodded quietly as I waited outside. Time seemed so slow as I heard the faintest of talking in the background through the wall but it was muffled so it sounded like a bunch of hums to me. Eventually the door opened and the other people dispersed where I got a good look at them. Most were old people like jiji who were in white clothes, where there were a few younger people who looked to be dressed as shinobi, but I didn't know for sure.

"Naruto!" I heard jiji's voice call through the open door. I stood up slowly and walked into the room where Sarutobi-jiji was holding a set of white paper in his hands. "Take these to Gai no Jeison who runs the apartment buildings next door, he'll give you a room." I nodded.

"H-hai Sarutobi-jiji." I replied to him as I took the papers and walked out the door. Once I left the room, I looked at the papers to attempt to read them, but due to me not learning how to I couldn't do it. Looking at the empty stairwell ahead I took a deep breathe and began my way downstairs. 'Maybe this place jiji knows will be nicer...or even have ramen!' I thought as I descended. I stopped dead again when my stomach growled before running down the stairs. 'Please have something to eat there!'

**-Hokage office, Third Person POV. **

"Sir, if I may speak freely." A male voice said behind the old Hokage.

"Hm?" The older man said with his back turned to the voice.

"Is it so wise to let him leave like that? I mean you said yourself that he lied-" The man began.

"I said he withheld facts, not lied." Hokage Sarutobi said back to the man, turning to face him. The red haired man in front of the Hokage bowed his head before him. "Right now I don't know what Naruto's fate will be, but I would want it to be him turned away from these things and become something that we can take pride in. I will have a guard with him for the next few days to confirm and suspicions I have, but for now, that is all."

"But sir you can't expect that monster to-" The man began before the Hokage interrupted.

"I said that is all, Naruto is not the Kyuubi that we imprisoned. To think that, we might as well say butterflies do cause hurricanes for the Mist." The Hokage said in a firm voice.

"Hai, Hokage Sarutobi." The man said.

"I want you to look under the exANBU files and bring me some of the current ones on who my options are. I want someone who is as quiet as a shadow to do it." The man nodded as the Hokage turned back to the window. The door opened and shut abruptly signaling the man's departure as the old Hokage stared into the distance. 'Just what are you hiding from us Naruto?'


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**-Kurama POV**

I decided to rest for a little bit after pulling what I just did. Masking my chakra signature while holding a transformation jistu are two things when combined are really taxing. **'Remind me to actually work with Naruto instead of demand a jistu on the spot. It was unfair to the kit of me to do that to him.' **Yawning a little bit I lied down to rest my body. **'Maybe I should have waited on the seal bit for a second...but it's to late for that. I doubt anyone knows how to reseal me aside from...' **I paused my train of thought. **'The area was clear enough to blast it! Why didn't he let me even attempt it!?' **I growled in my mind and looked down. **'Uzamaki Hokage...you were really just to good at times, but I refuse to let that happen again. I won't your sacrifice go to waste.' **I thought determinedly and closed my eyes.

My world faded away to darkness and then to my old version of the mindscape before me and Uzamaki Hokage...died... The flowers were blossoming and blooming in the warm summer air, while the trees moved silently in the wind while I looked around. **'What is this?' **I thought as I looked around to see another version of me and my late host talking. They seamed to be enjoying themselves, rolling around in the flowers like best friends should, of course ending with Uzamaki on my chest. I kept watching intently which I saw them laughing before the version of me I saw began to say something. **"No don't do it yet!" **I shouted over to the two, but got no reply. Thankfully I was tugged awake before much more was done with those two.

I was ripped back tin consciousness by someone messing with my lip. I grunted and wiped my face before trying to sleep again, but now my ear fur was being pulled which caused a yip as I turned sharply to the source on my discomfort with an annoyed and angry my head snapped over, I heard a slash and saw Naruto on the ground with a fearful expression on his face and a hand raised. I softened my glare and sighed. **"Sorry kit, my ears are very sensitive to touch. it hurts when someone yanks on them."**

"Oh...I'm sorry miss fox-sensei." He said to me in a downcast tone. I looked at him and licked him to make him feel better. The boy giggled and looked at me with a smile.

**"So did you handle everything with the apartment?" **I asked him. He cocked his head some in confusion. **"Did you hand that Gai no Jeison those papers your 'jiji' gave you?"**

"Oh, hai!" He said with happiness. "He lead me to a room with a huge bed!" I rolled my eyes at his happiness and chuckled. "So miss fox-sensei, why did I have to lie to jiji? He seemed happy I had a friend." I snorted. **'So much for a little rest, best give him the abridged version before explaining in full later.'**

**"Because Naruto, he wouldn't want us to be friends..." **I answered.

"But why, you're so cool! I bet you're super strong too!" He said to me, warming my chest a little.

**"That's why Naruto...they're afraid of my power. That was the reason I was in the cage. Bad people, bullies, made me hurt people they liked and locked me away." **I replied hoping he'd understand. He looked at me sadly and with a fire in his eyes. **"They call me a demon, when I'm not one..."**

"That's not fair! You're super awesome! Why were they so mean?" He asked me.

**"The bullies made me attack your village...twice...that would make anyone hate me. Especially since the last attack killed their old leader, the 4th of your Hokage." **I replied. **"I was sealed in his wife before I attacked, so angry I was trapped for being under someone else's control and not in my right mind that I lashed out. the man used his life to save the village and seal me while his wife held me down in chains. The man, you're father did that while your mother was holding me down."**

"You mean the hero of the village who stopped the big bad..." He looked at me silently. I nodded back and sent my eyes in a downcast. "The guy was my dad...Why didn't anyone tell me?"

**"It is forbidden knowledge for you to know. They fear that if you did discover it, the old seal you ripped up would break and I'd take my revenge on them..." **I felt his hands wrap around my snout as he cried again, causing me to hold him with a paw in surprise. "**That's why your village hates you...because they think you are my angry self when I was trying to fight my bullies..." **I told him as I held him through his sobs. He sniffled and cried more in my fur as I sent him a saddened glare. I wanted to do more than this, but my feelings for him..wouldn't be seen like that yet by the boy but of something else.

"That's not fair miss fox-sensei! Those bullies are so mean!" He said angrily through his cries. "You were fighting against the bullies and they took something from you." My eyes widened slightly

**"Naruto..." **I began, genuinely surprised by his reaction. I didn't think he'd care. **'Maybe it's because I'm his first friend ever in his life.' **I sighed and smiled. **"Thank you...and my name is Kurama..." **

"Wha..." He said cocking his head some.

**"My name...you wanted to know it earlier...it's Kurama." **I told him with a smile. His frown turned neutral before smiling.

"Ok Kurama-sensei..." He buried his face in my fur again. "Thank you...for telling me that..." I looked at him surprised, how is he not angry that I technically killed his father?

**"You're thanking me!? But I technically killed your parents and destroyed your village!?" **I asked shocked, he nodded in my fur.

"My dad was a bully who hurt you Kurama-sensei, same with my mommy..." He said, "Just like my bullies..." I looked at him floored as for the first time in a long time...I let a tear fall for the boy. I flashed a smile and licked him across his face. The boy giggled again and hugged my face once more, earning a hug back from me. We stayed there silently for a few minutes until I felt him relax in my paws.

I let the boy back and he sat down and began doing the chakra exercise I showed him. I looked at him confused and cocked my head. **"You should rest Naruto-kun." **I told him. He shook his head no.

"No. I want to do this and be super strong to protect you from the bullies!" He said determined as he clapped his hands together, his chakra flowing like a river. **'Now there's the Uzamaki I know and lo-...' **I paused and looked at him before doing as he did.

**"Then don't let up, tomorrow you'll start physical training, with weights on your legs and arms." **I said with a smirk and calmly let my chakra flow. **"That is, if you still want to try being stronger than me..." **I teased as I cracked an eye open to see him looking at me determined.

"Challenge accepted Kurama-sensei!" He said as he refocussed on his task. I could sense more paths gradually begin to open as he went on. Chuckling, I smirked and wagged my tails in the thin water line. **'I will make you the strongest and best you can be Naruto-kun.'**

**-Outside the mindscape, Naruto POV next day.**

**'Naruto...Naruto wake up..' **I heard Kurama-sensei say in my mind.

"hhhmmm...five more minutes..." I said half asleep back to her.

**'Ok fine...then I guess you're giving up on that dream of yours?' **She asked me, making my eyes shoot open.

"No! I'm up, I'm up!" I said sitting up and yawning in my bed. A loud chuckle came from my mind and I groaned before slipping out of bed and onto the floor. That's when the lack of light hit my vision and I saw it was nearly dawn out the one solitary window the room had. "OI, WHY ARE WE UP AT SUNRISE!?"

**'First of all ow..." **I heard Kurama-sensei say in a wince. **"Second**** off, it's the best time to train. No one except elite shinobi are up right now and those ones usually guard a village or are on assignments outside the wall. So it means we can take a training ground for our own and not be bothered for a while, then leave just a little after dawn so we aren't caught.' **She told me. I nodded and threw on the same shirt, shorts, and sandals from yesterday with a smile.

"Hai sensei." I said as I went from my bed to a fridge to grab me some food which sadly all the items in there were just milk, bread, cheese, and some flat sliced meat. I looked in the pale wood cabinet next to it to see just some cereal and other snacks inside, but not even one ramen pack. 'Not even one pack?' I thought with a horrified expression before sighing and grabbing the cereal. I also grabbed the milk and sat down, grabbing a bowl and spoon while I was at it, and poured me a bowl of cereal for breakfast. My stomach groaned just before the first spoonful of food entered my mouth which launched me into a frenzy of eating that caused milk to splash the sides of my face and the edges of my shirt until I finished the bowl, probably only seconds after starting it. I heard a chuckle from sensei in my mind as I stood up, quickly dumped my bowl in the sink, and dashed out the door.

**'Slow down some Naruto, you don't want to spend your energy running before we even begin.' **Sensei told me. I nodded and slowed to a faster jogging pace, but even at those speeds, I was still dashing quickly though the halls of the big building jiji sent me too yesterday afternoon. I banged on a few doors I passed by as in a way to mess with the people who might live inside of them as I went, sadly no doors opened. **'Head to the ninja academy first Naruto. We still need to get those weights you'll be using.' **

I ran through the big room that I entered from yesterday and replied in a whisper back to her. "Why? Won't they make me slow?" I asked as I took a right after leaving the doors and started my way into the darkened village streets.

**'That's the point, if you're to become fast, you must first be held back by weights so your muscles can work normally with them.' **She stated. **'The more weight you work with, the faster you'll be.' **I nodded in a semi-understanding way as I rounded another corner to line up for the academy.

When I did arrive, I was glad to see no one was visibly around and climbed in a slightly opened window next to the door. Chuckling, I dropped into a wooden hall way were a few doors stood closed and a closet looking room laid at the end of the hall. Aside from that I couldn't see much until I noticed my vision clearing rather fast to see the room like it was a sunny day, but clouds covered the skies in a way. "Whoah..."

**'I'm letting you use my vision for the time being before we get to the training grounds.' **Sensei said. **'Let's get the weights and go.' **I nodded and walked to the closet looking door and opened it. Inside laid various various different weapons and equipment ranging from amazingly cool swords to a weird 4 tipped star thing that when I poked cut a hole in my finger somewhat. I flinched some back after the cut and set it down before eyeing the other weapons.

"Wow Kurama-sensei can I take some?" I asked as I picked up a long stick from a rack and swung around with it playfully before hitting myself in the head. "Ouch..."

**'No Naruto, you're not ready for weapons, in the mean time, grab those 4 bags on the ground by your feet and lets go. Later you can.' **She answered which I responded by grabbing the weights and pouting. 'Awe that's not fun...' I tried lifting up one of the weights only to be straining myself and barely lifting them off the ground. I dropped them with a puff and decided to grab the smallest pair which I got of the ground ok, but was still having a hard time holding them up.

"Sense I, do I have to...?" I whispered. My back dropped down some as I attempted slipping on a weight on my leg, which made my leg feel like 100 pounds was just added to my foot.

**'Yes you do, now hurry up and move, I'll guide you to our destination' **She said causing me to sigh annoyed at the fact I have to slip these on. **'Do you want to learn or not?'**

"I want to, I want to!" I yelled back as I slipped my second weight set on my other leg like a pair of sandals . 'I still think this is stupid.' I thought as I slipped another weight on my arm.

**'And I think that you're just impatient. Now if you're done whining about weights let's go, we don't have much in the way of time.' **Sensei said seemingly knowing my thoughts as I finished sliding my second arm weight on.

"Ahhhh!" I yelled in surprise, falling on my back. "How did you...?"

**'Hehe...you broke the seal and since you did that we are mentally linked, meaning if we wanted to share our throughts with each other we could.' **Sensei said. **'You just can't control that yet.' **I pouted at that, earning a laugh from the fox as I tried jogging out the academy only to manage a pace slightly faster than walking.

Climbing out the window I used to enter the building, I dashed off, my weights adding considerable drag to my run but I managed to reach a gated area with a massive sign on it reading, '_Training Ground: 03_'. The sign filled me with happiness as I threw my arms in the air in victory. "Yay! I did it!" I said happily.

**'You got to the fence.' **Kurama-sensei said with a chuckle. I groaned as she continued. **'You have to climb the fence before we continue.' **I sighed and slowly tried climbing the fence, setting my feet into each rung as I struggled for grip, but I lost it about a foot off the ground due to the weights that held me down. I landed hard on my butt and cried out silently some in pain. I gritted my teeth in determination and climbed it again, only to fall...again... I groaned and tried one more time which I did manage to climb the fence, but fell flat on my face. Hard, hard enough to break my nose I thought as some red liquid left my face. **'Are you ok Naruto-kun?' **Sensei asked worriedly. I nodded, still clutching my nose in pain and silently crying. I wanted to show her I was strong after all. She sighed but didn't say anything as I stood up.

"I made it over the fence sensei!" I said excitedly trying to hide my pain some, but my hand was covered in red. I received silence as I felt my nose getting hotter very, very quickly. 'wha...' I thought as my face slowly twinged with fire, but my pain vanished. I looked at my hand and saw the blood, but my nose felt fine.

**'Next time tell me when you are hurt...' **I heard in my mind as Kurama-sensei went silent again.

"I'm sorry Kurama-sensei." I apologized while looking down. "I just wanted to be strong like you." I heard a sign somewhat and flinched back a tad.

**'Naruto, strength isn't just in physical form with muscles or strong jitsu...There is more to it than that, but that is something for another lesson when you're older, for now...I want you to run laps around this place, say 100 of them.' **She said in a saddened tone slightly, but seemed to be masked by neutrality.

"100! Kurama-sensei you can't!" I said surprised and horrified.

**'I am and I did, now start running before I ban you from ramen!' **I heard her say though it was unclear if she was joking or not.

"NOOOOOO! You wouldn't do it Kurama-sensei!" I said even more terrified. I felt her smirk in my mind and began running. 'This is so not fair!' Again another smirk crossed into my mind from her which caused me to pick up my pace. Please don't be like this all the time Kurama-sensei.

**-Kurama POv**

**'_Hmph..._' **I thought as I felt Naruto run his laps. **'_Now the only thing before my plan can truly begin would have to have me spar him..or find a way to teach him shadow clone technique and try a conscious transfer that way...That could work!_' **I smiled as I figured out how I would further his training past running, push-ups, sit-ups, etc. **'_But how do I keep him entertained long enough to..._' **I smirked at a realization I just had and purred at the thought, but decided to wait till he was older for him learn it. **'_Oh just you wait kit, you'll be singing my name from the rooftops later on in your life, that's the truth!_' **I smiled and began focussing on Naruto who was about to count his first lap way to early. Until then I'd better train his body.


End file.
